


The Third Date

by Zofcu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Dates, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Snow, after i wrote that death fic, i needed to write something soft and sweet, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zofcu/pseuds/Zofcu
Summary: Zitao and Yifan after their third date.





	The Third Date

The snow was slowly falling from the skies as Zitao and Yifan walked back from their third date. As funny as it might've sounded, not even two weeks ago they were each other's sworn enemies. Or Tao was Kris' sworn enemy, since the younger had looked up to the older since the beginning.  
Their steps got slower and shorter as they got closer Zitao's apartment - until they completely stopped.

_\- So,_

Yifan started not really sure what he wanted to say, but wanting to fill the silence. As he turned his head to look at his date, all air seemed to suddenly leave his lungs. Zitao looked breathtakingly beautiful with snowflakes decorating his ebony hair and long, dark eyelashes as he eyed the taller curiously.

All the words caught in Yifan's throat as they stared at each other for a while. Neither of them had really thought about it, but it felt like the world around them had stopped for them to savour this moment. Only the quiet sound falling snowflakes made and the occasional car horns keeping them company.

_\- So?_

Zitao repeated Yifan's words from before - adding the question in his tone. The other swallowed hard as he felt the blush creep on his cheeks. He definitely wasn't the blushing type, but as they say; the exception proves the rule. Yifan liked to think himself as the man of words - even though he didn't speak that much, he always knew what to say. This time, though, was different.

Their first two dates had ended on the same note; Zitao pressing a feather light goodbye kiss on Yifan's cheek before entering his apartment and Yifan waving softly in his direction. This time something was different; they had walked a bit closer than before, the weather was anything but cold and dark and the silence between them hadn't been awkward.

_\- Yifan, it's getting cold. Do you—_

Zitao's sentence was cut short when he felt a pair of soft lips on his. Yifan was kissing him. This was their first kiss and it was even more magical than Zitao had dared to hope. He closed his eyes and let his hands find their way on the other's hips. Yifan's hands were gentle while he was holding Zitao's face between them. He had no idea what had gotten into him, but at this exact moment he didn't really care, because it was just them - and this was probably the best idea he had ever had.

Yifan pulled away to breathe and the sight of Zitao's wide eyes and blushing cheeks were definitely worth everything. He was truly beautiful. He was more than Yifan probably deserved, but he was willing to try to be the worthy of the ebony haired.

_\- You are really - truly - beautiful, do you know that?_

The words came out faster than Yifan had the time to register them and Zitao's features softened at the words. His face was still between Yifan's hands and his own hands on the other's hips. Zitao had no idea how to respond to that so he did what his mind told him - and captured the taller's lips with his own.

Their second kiss was just as soft as the first, but underneath was the burning passion - the thought that this was the beginning of something deeper.

And this time, they were both ready for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked this. I decided to write something sweet since the last fic I wrote was so sad.
> 
> Come talk to me;  
> [Tumblr](https://stonecold-blonde.tumblr.com)  
> — [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Zofcu)  
> — [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/zofcu/)  
> 


End file.
